Innocent Seductress
by secretnumber-486
Summary: Tohru decides to test Kyo's willpower in her quest to get what she wants. Rated M for later chapters. ON HIATUS.
1. Taking the Bait

**Chapter One: Taking the Bait**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. They are the sole property of Takaya-sensei

A/N: Heheh, I love Kyoru XD This is set after the curse is broken, and Tohru and Kyo are together

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Tohru knew that there were boundaries. Damn boundaries. Very surprisingly, Kyo Sohma was pedantic about playing within the lines, when it came to certain things. He wasn't careful when it came to cleaning or picking fights with Shigure, but he was extremely exacting when it came to… _things_. You know, when two hormonal young adults love each other very much, _things _are meant to happen. Just thinking about it made Tohru heave a sigh. She remembered the talk that they'd had on the matter. She supposed that it was somewhat sweet; how he didn't want to ruin anything for her, how he wanted to be respectful, and how he thought that it should only be done when the time was absolutely right and yadda yadda yadda, but dammit, a growing girl has needs! She thought he would've cracked by now, but… apparently she hadn't given Kyo's resilience enough credit. Shaking her head, Tohru pegged the last sheet onto the washing line and headed back inside.

She had just settled onto her bed with a book in hand when there was a knock at the bedroom door. Dropping the book on her pillow, Tohru slid off the bed and padded across the floor. She paused for a second before opening the door; she had a fair idea of who would be standing behind it. Her suspicions were proved correct, when she opened the door to who else but Kyo. He looked at her from beneath his fringe, and Tohru had to suppress a sigh. It had to be a crime for a single person to be so appealing.

"Can I come in? You're not busy with anything, right?"

Tohru smiled up at him. "Nope, I was just reading." And she closed the door behind him, before walking back to sit on her bed, legs stretched out. _"What's wrong with me today?" she thought to herself. "I should've known he'd come to spend some time alone with me… why did I put on such a long skirt this morning…?!" _Making sure that her annoyance didn't show on her face, Tohru turned to Kyo, who was sitting on her swivel-chair in front of her desk. "What's news?" she asked, flashing him what she hoped was a cute smile.

Kyo paused for a second to collect himself. _"Dammit. It's gotta be a crime for somebody to be so damn attractive when they're not even trying." _"Uh… not much…"

This time Tohru had to suppress an eye roll. Although gentlemanly and older than his years in many ways, Kyo could still be SUCH a typical boy. But the 'typical boy' side of him was one to which she could appeal. Grinning to herself, she maneuvered herself around on the bed so that her skirt edged subtly up her thigh. There. Much better. She felt like a fisherman reeling in a catch. First, there had to be bait. Subtly exposed bait, of course. She distracted him with some small talk, and before long the skirt was sitting at mid-thigh. Now, she thought, the catch has to _see_ the bait. And so, still talking, she discreetly moved one of her hands around to the front, started toying with the skirt hem, and waited for a reaction.

Kyo put in his best efforts to keep the conversation light. He KNEW what she was doing. Of course he did. And he knew that she knew that he knew what she was doing. _"Not today, Tohru", _he thought to himself. "_If you want to test my self control, go right ahead. I've got more self control than… somebody with a lot of self control." _But his breath caught in his throat as Tohru's hand released the skirt hem, and drifted 'casually' to graze her neck and collarbone. "_Okay, get a grip," _he ordered himself. "_It's not that I don't want to… you know… but still… self control… self control… self control…" _

Tohru was smiling inwardly. _"He's definitely seen…time to start reeling him in. Hmm…what next…?" _

Kyo groaned to himself. "_She's got that triumphant look on her face. Well, too bad. My resolve is set in stone. Do your worst. Bring it. I won't budge."_

He watched as she ran her fingers through her hair absentmindedly, before slowly parting and 'subconsciously' licking her lips.

Before he knew what he was doing, Kyo was out of the swivel chair, and had Tohru pinned beneath him. He brought his lips down on hers, and felt her smile.

"Gotcha."

"Fine. You win this time."

Tohru grinned mischievously up at him. "I win _every_ time." And with that, she reached her arms around his neck, and pulled him back down to kiss her again. She touched his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue, feather-light, and Kyo parted his lips, granting her access. And then, Tohru lost focus of everything outside of the kiss. Heart racing, she pressed herself to him, wanting to be closer. She could feel his hands touching her face and tangling in her hair, his breathing becoming increasingly erratic. And when he moved one of his hands from her hair to rest lightly over her breast, Tohru moaned quietly and arched, demanding more contact, and let out a mewl of protest when Kyo's lips left hers, which ceased as he trailed kisses down her cheek to her neck. Testing the waters a little, Tohru hooked a leg around Kyo's waist, and pulled at the base of his shirt, swiftly running her hands up underneath it, her palms grazing from his toned stomach up to his chest, and to her surprise and delight Kyo offered no resistance. She nearly jumped when a warm hand splayed unexpectedly across her stomach, where her shirt had ridden up to expose her bare skin. Her eyes fluttered closed as she willed Kyo to go just a little bit further as his mouth crashed down upon hers once again. Unthinkingly, Tohru pressed her hips up against his, and her fingers began pulling at his belt buckle. She heard Kyo growl, and his mouth froze on hers. Tohru sighed audibly; she knew what this meant. She'd pushed it too far.

Kyo pulled away from her, and they sat on the bed, flushed and out of breath.

"I'm sorry, Tohru. We can't. Not yet." He looked over at her, waiting for her approval.

Tohru met his sincere gaze, and couldn't help but smile. She nodded at him, and he reached over to squeeze her hand before rising from the bed. He turned when he reached the doorway to grin at her, and then he was gone, with only one thought running through his mind. "_Cold shower, cold shower, cold shower…"_

After Kyo had shut the door behind him, Tohru retrieved her book from where it had fallen on the floor, propped her pillows against the headboard, and settled back, only slightly disappointed. "_Ah well…"_ she thought, an impish smile curving her lips . "_He can't hold out on me forever…"_

And so the game continues.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

And that's that... ! Send in a review with any comments, or tips for improvement!

Thanks for reading


	2. The Dress

Chapter Two:

**Chapter Two: The Dress**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fruits Basket characters.

A/N: I got ten reviews Thanks a lot to Princess Baka Neko, chichiri's angel, SweetRomance 123, awesometastic9, Bleeding from the heart, 2sidedangel14, Aloha., Annie Black, Ruler of Black Hearts and ohYEA. It was really encouraging to hear from you all I'm sorry I was so slow to write a second chapter… It was a combination of writers block and laziness Anyway, I mention Yuki and Machi's togetherness once in this chapter… I love them as a couple!!

oooooooooooooooo

"SHIT".

Kyo slammed his bedroom door behind him, cursing himself for being such an idiot.

"What the HELL was I thinking? It's just that she was looking at me with those… those eyes! Damn eyes!"

He could already see Tohru's smile of victory.

"She asks me if she can show me the new dress that she bought the other day. She's smiling in a way that I KNOW means trouble for me. And what do I do? I smile back and say 'okay!', like some moron who… well, like a moron!"

"Hmm…you know, talking to yourself is the first sign that you're going insane."

Kyo spun around, to see Yuki leaning casually against the doorframe, arms crossed, and with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Wha… How did you get in? How come I didn't hear the door open? Was I talking out loud?"

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "I got in through the door, and you didn't hear me because, yes, you were talking to yourself quite loudly."

Kyo heaved a sigh and collapsed onto his bed. "You know, don't you?"

"About you and Tohru? Obviously. I live here too, you know."

"But do you know about… I… she…our…"

Yuki could practically hear the crack of his ribs due to his straining efforts not to laugh out loud at Kyo looking oh-so- awkward. "Your… uh… situation, shall we say? I'm not blind. Of course I know. Shigure knows. Uotani and Hanajima know. Rin knows. In fact, I think that Rin was the one who helped her buy that dress…" He smirked slightly at Kyo, and watched that last piece of information sink in.

"… Rin… helped… dress… I… wait, WHAT?! Oh, SHIT. Freakin…goddammit. RIN picked out a dress for Tohru? You've gotta be kidding me." Kyo flung an arm over his eyes, wondering just what he was in for. Rin was not known for her ability to dress demurely or modestly. "Wait. How do you know that there's a dress involved?"

Yuki grinned in response. "Well… I'm not saying for certain, but I just might… MIGHT, have seen the dress in question after she bought it. Not on her, of course, but…"

"AND? What is it? God, if RIN chose it… wait, where're you going?"

Yuki had started to move towards the door, but he paused at Kyo's question, and looked back over his shoulder. "Shigure's at the main house. He won't be back until late, so he told me. I'm going to meet Machi. So you'll have the house all to yourself. No interruptions. Lucky you." Yuki turned away, grinning.

"Hey, whaddaya mean, 'no interruptions?' Wait a minute!" Kyo choked out, "You can't just—"

"Have fun." Yuki turned, still smiling to himself, and closed the door quietly behind him.

Kyo stared at the closed door. "Have… fun…?" He shook his head. "Shit."

ooooooooooooooooooo

Tohru heard the front door close, and, grinning, ran her fingers along the hemline of her new dress. Sighing happily, she thanked the heavens that she knew Rin, and that Rin knew all the best places to buy… well… 'different' attire. The dress had taken a lot of time to find, since much of the clothing in the stores had been black, and black didn't work so well on Tohru. But perseverance definitely paid off. Not to mention that the shopkeeper had given her a complimentary matching ribbon.

"_So_," Tohru thought to herself, "_Due to the amount of time and effort Rin and I put into choosing it, Kyo should appreciate it all the more_".

She pulled the dress off the hanger, and smoothed it out on her bed, admiring it. It was pale purple brushed satin with a scooped neckline, and a halter ribbon that tied at the nape of her neck. The bodice was tight fitted down past her stomach and, once the material reached her hips, it flared out slightly, creating smooth waves of fabric, with a hem, lined with a dark purple ribbon, which ended above mid thigh. Rin had picked it apprehensively off the rack, unsure of whether the whole pale purple look was really going to cut it. But once Tohru had actually tried the garment on, Rin had announced that it was perfect; a true… well, to be polite, 'take-me-now' dress.

"Well," smiled Tohru, "We'll soon see."

Zipping herself into the dress, she let her hair fall freely around her shoulders. And, just to be provocative she tied the matching ribbon around her upper thigh, garter-style, before moving across the room to look in the mirror.

"Care for a wager on how strong Kyo-kun's feeling today?" Tohru addressed her reflection with smile, before taking a deep breath, and stepping out into the hallway.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

The suspense was agony. Pure, undiluted agony.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god…" He felt a bead of sweat clinging to his fringe, and swiped it away.

"I know that no matter how much I prepare myself, it's not going to be enough. This is RIN we're talking about, for crying out loud. What are the chances that Tohru's gonna come to my door dressed in a ribbon and nothing else? A… ribbon and…"

… Pause…

"GODDAMMIT, why am I such a PERVERT?!"

Kyo punched the wall, red in the face.

"Yuki knows what I'm in for, the bastard. Couldn't even give me a proper heads up. Not only that, but—" Kyo froze. There were soft footfalls coming down the hallway towards his door.

"Shit."

Rushing to his desk, he tried to make himself look completely natural and unconcerned. Yeah, right.

There was a quiet knock on the door, and Tohru's voice floated through. "Um… Kyo? Can I show you the dress now?"

Groaning inwardly, Kyo set his jaw, and called upon every fiber of willpower he possessed. "Sure. The door's unlocked". He watched as the door swung open slowly, before revealing—

And then he forgot to breathe. He forgot why he'd needed willpower, or what willpower even was. He forgot his name. He stared at Tohru, and the way the dress hugged her slender figure, the way the neckline fell temptingly low, the way the skirt sat on her hips, the way her hair framed her blushing face, the way her eyes were locked on his, the way her lips curved into a smile…

"Well? Is it any good?" Tohru's words fell softly in the silent room.

Kyo suddenly realized that his mouth was hanging open, and that his eyes were dry from a lack of blinking. He also realized that Tohru had just asked him a question, and that he was rather obligated to form some kind of coherent response.

"Uh…so uh… Rin helped you uh… choose that?"

Tohru nodded, still waiting for his verdict.

Kyo cleared his throat, trying to find the right words. He knew he couldn't come out and say "_If I wasn't trying so hard to be moral, I'd tell you that I liked the dress very much, before asking you, whilst in my presence, to take it off immediately. But since I—_"

He became distracted from his train of thought when he found his lap to be suddenly occupied by Tohru, with her legs straddling him in the chair, her arms wrapped around his neck and her eyes gazing softly into his. Kyo forgot to breathe.

"Hmm… I think I can tell how much you like it" Tohru purred into his ear. "But just to be certain…" And with that, she brought her face around to meet his again, placing their lips so that they were almost touching; so close that they could feel each other's breaths. Challenging him to pull away.

It may have been the only time that Kyo Sohma disregarded a challenge.

He pulled Tohru forward until there was no space left between their bodies, and, winding a hand through her hair, brought her mouth down to meet his. Tohru's lips parted slightly, an invitation that was accepted without a second of hesitation, their breath mingling with the deepening of the kiss. Kyo's hands seemed to be everywhere; splayed across her back, touching her waist. Without breaking the kiss, Kyo placed one hand at the small of Tohru's back, and let the other roam to the scooped neckline of the dress, his touches light, making Tohru shiver.

"_I should stop_," Kyo thought to himself, "_But_…" Tohru was intoxicating. With her so close, he could feel her heart beating, hear her breaths, catch the scent of her hair… making it impossible for him to pull away.

Kyo trailed his lips down the slender contour of her neck, kissing the sensitive place between her neck and collarbone, and heard Tohru's breath become unsteady. He glanced up, and saw that her head had tilted back, and her eyes were closed, with her lips parted in a pleasured smile. His breath catching in his chest, Kyo slipped a hand inside the neckline of the dress, causing Tohru to squirm in his lap and sigh.

"_Oh, GOD". _He gritted his teeth and tried to regain some form of self control.

Tohru placed a hand over Kyo's, holding it against her, and leaned towards him. "Kyo…" she whispered, her voice slightly hoarse, "Please… don't stop now."

"But… Tohru, I… you… we…" He trailed off as Tohru captured his lips with hers, before pulling away and touching her forehead to his.

"Please."

Suddenly, Kyo was even more aware of their increasingly ragged breaths, her scent, and the desire that both of them possessed. And then, he could think of no good reason to hold out any longer. He moved his head back, and looked into her eyes.

"Okay."

Pulling Tohru's mouth to meet his once again, he felt her smile. He felt her hands at the base of his shirt, tugging it upwards. Kyo raised his arms, and she pulled the shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor. Her heart pounding so strongly that she could practically hear the beats, Tohru placed kisses shyly on his bare chest, and let her hands wander lower. She felt her fingertips touch the top of a waistband, and slowly slipped a hand underneath, and watched as Kyo's jaw clenched, muffling a groan.

Unexpectedly, Tohru felt the hem of her dress riding higher on her leg as a warm hand slid up her inner thigh, and she let out a soft whimper when Kyo paused, teasingly, at the boundary of her underwear.

By this point, Tohru found that she wouldn't really care whether the whole world evaporated from around them, as long as Kyo's hand started moving again. If he could just... move it just… just a little… like…

"OH…" Tohru blushed as she realized that she'd moaned out loud, and that Kyo was grinning at her reaction. She tried to make some kind of distractive talk. "I mean, that was…" But her words melted from her lips as Kyo made her lose focus again. "Um… mmm… that's… unnh… nng!"

Just watching her, hearing her… Kyo was about ready to spontaneously combust. He drew his hand away from her, smiling slightly as she made a noise of protest. Kissing her softly and briefly, he tried to control his breathing as he spoke.

"This dress… don't get me wrong, I like it… but… it's kinda in the way."

And with that, he began to slowly slide the dress open, his eyes never leaving her face. Tohru's face flushed, and she offered a shy smile, before pressing her body as close to his as she possibly could, to let him know that she was ready.

Kyo finished unzipping the dress, and with one swift movement stood up with Tohru in his arms, and carried her to his bed, laying her down gently.

With a grin, she rolled on top of him, straddling his waist, and her fingers worked at the clasp of his pants. It didn't help that Kyo's hands were in her hair, on her arms, brushing her breast, making it impossible to concentrate. Just as she had unzipped it all the way, and Kyo was stifling another groan, they both heard the front door slam, and froze immediately.

"TOHRU! WHERE'S TOHRU? TOHHRUUUU!!" Momiji's voice resounded through the walls.

Kyo's eyes narrowed. "I'm gonna kill that damn rabbit. What gives him the right to –"

"Onee-chan? Are you here?" Tohru sighed as she heard Kisa's quiet voice calling out for her. She looked at Kyo, momentarily crestfallen, before her expression changed to one of defeat.

"Okay, here's what we do. I'll run upstairs quickly and change. You go and have a fast shower and pretend that you just finished your training."

She leaned over and gave Kyo a final kiss, before jumping off the bed and jogging to the door, shouting "Momiji, Kisa! I'll be with you in a minute!"

Before she whisked herself away to her room, she turned back to flash Kyo a suggestive smile. "We can finish this later."

"Ahh, what bad timing," she thought as she rushed through her bedroom door. "And now he'll have time to think about what we very nearly did, too." Sighing, Tohru hurriedly changed her clothes. "But I suppose... hmm… I guess this was my second serious attempt… and anyway…" Tohru mused while she gave her hair a quick brush. "Third time's the charm."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

So, that's it! I didn't make Kyo too stubborn in this one, though XD

I'm thinking that maybe chapter three will be the last chapter, unless I can somehow overcome my lack of imagination and find some way to keep the story going. But I'm not sure how long I could keep writing this before it becomes tedious to read… hmm… well anyway, as before, feedback is very much appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
